


Wild Desire

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Series: Falliam Pornado [2]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: It was supposed to be just another ordinary dinner at the manor, but when Liam starts teasing his wife, he certainly didn't expect to end up in such a complicated situation.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Pornado [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782055
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	Wild Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here is the story that you all convinced me to write... 
> 
> It's clear that the lack of Falliam on the show is driving me crazy because this turned out pretty much porn, so read at your own risk. This is a dirty one. You were warned.

“How is married life, you two?” Blake glanced at the young couple before taking a sip of his wine.

“It’s good,” Fallon nodded. She was trying her best to focus on her dinner, having barely touched the fish and vegetables on the plate in front of her but the hand on her upper thigh was driving her crazy and simply throwing her off her game.

“I admit I was expecting a better response,” Blake frowned, “five months in and you’re already having trouble in paradise?”

“We’re enjoying it a lot, Blake,” Liam spoke up. “Living together at a new house, just the two of us, is proving to be quite challenging but we’re working on it,” he explained. Sliding his hand further down between her legs, he made sure he grazed her panties ever so softly with his pinky finger.

Liam was still under the hot spray of the shower when Fallon walked inside the ensuite wearing nothing but her lingerie, the black lacy set he had gotten her the week before mostly as a joke, considering how tiny its thong was. Liam knew she had chosen that specific one on purpose, mainly to tease him. However, what Fallon didn’t expect was for her plan to backfire completely as Liam began to tease _her_ during dinner with her entire family.

“Fallon will work all night long and skip meals if she’s too focused so my husband duties include pretty much making her food and dragging her to bed at a reasonable hour,” Liam laughed.

“Careful not to end up like your father, honey,” Alexis looked at Fallon from across the large dinner table.

“It’s pretty good so far,” Fallon took one piece of asparagus to her mouth and pretended to chew on it slowly when she felt Liam push her legs slightly apart before he started to _really_ touch her under her dress.

“What’s your favorite part?” Adam asked intrigued.

 _Clearly not having dinner with any of you but my husband so I could be having sex on the table instead of talking to you._ Was actually the answer Fallon wanted so much to use but she decided to go with the light and polite one. “Getting home to him every night, I think,”

“Aww,” Sam spoke softly.

“Are you okay, Fallon?” Alexis asked when her daughter’s cheeks started turning a dark shade of red.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she nodded. Liam continued to rub the back of his middle and index fingers against her core while Fallon answered their questions and he could feel her getting more excited by the second. “It’s probably the wine,”

“You’ve barely touched your glass, Fallon,” Blake pointed to the still full glass standing right next to his, “you would normally be on your second, maybe even third glass by now, honey,” he mentioned.

“Oh my god, are you pregnant?!” Alexis exclaimed out of sudden.

“No!” Fallon replied in a tone as loud as Alexis’ and Liam used her scream as an opportunity to push his middle finger inside her while bypassing her lacy thong. “I’m not pregnant,”

Taking the glass in front of her, Fallon drank all its content in one long and experienced gulp. Maybe it would help her go easy on Liam until they went back home, where she was going to kill him with her bare hands from putting her in such a complicated position. She was at her usual seat and her father was sitting only a few inches from her at the head of the table while his son-in-law fingered her. She couldn’t wait to kill her husband for not only torturing her like that but also feeling quite amused about it.

“Fallon was up late last night finishing a report,” Liam told them, “she didn’t go in today and slept almost all afternoon so she’s still a bit off from the sudden change in her routine,” he explained, curling his finger at the perfect angle to tease her G-spot for about a minute before pulling out entirely.

“I have an important deal to close next week so I’m working my ass off _this_ week, to be honest,” Fallon ran a hand through her hair, glancing between her parents as she could finally breath properly now that Liam’s hand was back on _his_ lap.

“Maybe listen to your husband when he says it’s time to stop and just get some rest...” Sam suggested. “As much as I hate to tell you this, Fallon, you do look like hell,”

“I will take that as a compliment, thank you, Sam,” Fallon offered him a fake smile.

As much as Fallon hated the situation Liam had put her through that night, she couldn’t exactly deny that she had gotten quite excited. She shifted slightly in her chair, trying to achieve the kind of friction between her legs that she needed the most while not looking like a complete fool in front of her family. Liam let out a soft giggle when he noticed what she was trying to do and Fallon hit his thigh as hard as she could without drawing any suspicious looks towards them.

“Oh Liam, I brought you that photo album that you wanted to see!” They were all done with dinner when Alexis exclaimed at her son in law.

“What _photo album_?” Fallon questioned, just she thought that night couldn’t get any worse.

“Liam asked to see some photos of you as a child, dear,” Alexis told her, “that’s all,”

“Can I see it?” He asked excitedly. For a moment, Fallon wondered if that damn photo album was capable of making him even more excited than playing with her under the table.

“Of course!” Alexis smiled widely. “I’m sure we can take this to the living room,” she reached for her dessert while standing up from her seat, “oh, you’re going to _love_ little Fallon,”

“I’m sure I will!” Liam pushed his chair back and placed a kiss on the top of Fallon’s head before joining Alexis on her way to the living room.

“What just happened?” Fallon glanced between the family members still at the table.

“No idea,” Adam shook his head.

“I wish I knew,” Sam spoke at the same time.

“This is Fallon?” They all turned towards the couch when they heard Liam’s tone of surprise. “Aww babe, you were so adorable trying to ski!” He offered her a smile.

“She was two here,” Alexis pointed at the picture Liam was currently falling in love with, “she didn’t want Blake to help her and tried to move forward even though she was stuck to him by all these ropes,” she told him, “so she threw herself forward and face planted in the snow,” Liam let out a loud laugh when he turned the page and saw the photo of Fallon on the snow. He couldn’t see anything but the back of her red puffy snowsuit while Blake bent over to get her back on her feet.

“When I think I’ve understood that woman, she manages to surprise me once again so,” Blake added, “I’m sure I can’t explain what‘s currently happening either,”

* * *

“There you are,” Liam walked into Blake’s office and found Fallon sitting on his chair and sipping on a glass of scotch. “I’ve been looking all over for you,” he told her, “you _vanished_ after dessert,”

“I needed my dad’s secret stash,” Fallon gestured at the bottle sitting on the large wooden desk, “something strong enough to keep me from murdering my own husband in front of my entire family,” she groaned, drinking all of the liquid left in the glass in one gulp before reaching for the bottle for a refill.

“You can’t tell me that wasn’t fun, Fallon,” Liam closed the door behind him and approached the desk with a devious grin on his lips, “the other night you said yourself that you wish you were more adventurous...”

“That doesn’t mean you can finger me in front of my family,” she groaned.

“Only _you_ knew that,” Liam shrugged.

“That doesn’t change anything, Liam,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “you kept touching me through that entire dinner and then you left me high and dry to eat ice cream with my mother in the living room while looking at almost thirty years old photos!”

“You were so perfectly adorable in those photos, Fal,” Liam replied, “you should have joined us...”

“To look at embarrassing photos from my childhood?” Fallon countered. “No, thank you,”

“They weren’t all embarrassing,” Liam laughed, “most of them were just cute and adorable,” he described. “Alexis let me keep the album and I even chose a couple of photos to frame. I’m sure they will add the perfect touch to the ones we already have in our living room,”

“As long as the ones you chose don’t compromise my integrity,” Fallon shrugged.

“Your father just excused himself to his bedroom. He said he had a terrible headache...” Liam told her. “Alexis is heading home and I was hoping we could use that as an excuse to leave too,”

“I’m fine here,” Fallon replied shortly.

“Come on, Fal,” Liam rounded the desk, standing between her and the bottle as he took her glass from her hand, “no more drinking. We’ll go home and you can do whatever you want to me,” he set the glass down on the desk.

“I don’t think I can wait until we get home,” she looked deep into his eyes as her hands travelled to his pants, unbuckling his belt with ease before pulling the zipper down.

“Fallon...” Liam reached for her wrists in order to stop her from going any further but the glare Fallon threw him was enough for him to know any better.

“Sit on the desk,” Fallon spoke seriously.

“Fallon, this is your father’s office!”

“ _Now_ ,” she demanded. Without saying another word, he sat down on the desk as asked and held onto the edges with both of his hands while Fallon stood up from the chair. “Your wife is not happy with what happened out there in the dining room,” she pushed his black boxers down a few inches, enough to free the semi hard on from its confinement. “Did you forget how mad I get when I’m horny but I can’t come?” She asked as her hand began to stroke him.

Liam didn’t even bother to answer her question, choosing to close his eyes and moan instead at the feeling of her hand moving up and down around him. He scooted a few inches backwards on the desk and spread his legs further apart to give her better access when she let go of his dick momentarily to give his balls some proper attention.

“I didn’t hear your answer, Mr. Ridley,” Fallon squeezed both his balls in her hand and he yelped. She was standing up, her eyes focused on the main door of the office while she played with him.

“No, I didn’t,” Liam finally replied.

“Then why did you do that, Mr. Ridley?” Fallon inquired.

“Because I wanted to tease you,” he admitted, “I wanted to drive you crazy and I thought some kinky touching would be fun,”

“Are you aware that you’re going to face a rather severe punishment due to that?” Fallon squeezed his balls again - even harder that time - and looked deep into his blue eyes. “Answer me,” she insisted.

“I am, yes,” Liam nodded, swallowing hard as he felt his dick hardening by the second.

“Good boy,” Fallon smirked at him then gave him one final stroke before letting go of him completely to reach for the bottle of scotch.

She carefully filled half of the glass then sat back on her father’s chair. Taking her free hand to the top of her dress, she easily opened the first four buttons while taking a sip of the amber liquid, making sure Liam could see the lace of her bra from where he was sitting on Blake’s desk.

“You can start,” she pointed at his member, already full erect and begging for any kind of attention from her.

“What?” Liam asked confused when he noticed her leaning back on the chair. She threw one leg over the other and took another sip before looking up at him.

“You’re going to jerk off for me,” Fallon told him, “I came here to enjoy my father’s expensive scotch, which is exactly what I will be doing,”

“Come on, Fal...” Liam begged.

“I’m not really in the mood to stroke you tonight,” Fallon scrunched her nose, “I would love to _watch_ though,” she added. “Are you going to start or did you forget how to touch yourself?”

“I didn’t,” Liam shook his head, “no,”

Liam wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking it while focusing on Fallon’s fingers around the crystal glass. As he slid his hand up and down his hard member, all he could think about was how badly he wished those fingers were gripping him and not that glass. The sight of his wife sitting so carefree on her father’s chair, nursing a glass of what was probably the most expensive scotch in that house with the top of her dress half open while she watched him jerk off to her was doing inexplicable things to his body.

“I hope you know you’re not allowed to come until I say so,” Fallon spoke nonchalantly. She took the glass to her lips and made sure to take a slow and long sip while her eyes stared at his fiercely. “God, I love the taste of this scotch,” she let out a soft moan and ran her tongue over her top lip while settling her arm back on the chair, “it’s like my lips feel numb but cherished at the same time,”

“Fallon...” Liam glanced down at his member when he noticed the first drops of pre cum leaking from its tip. His wife, however, chose to remain silent. She shrugged and shook her head in disapproval, a gesture that he knew way to well - a gesture that meant his punishment would get even worse if he didn’t do as she said. “I’m sorry,” he reached for the box of tissues on the other side of the desk and ran one over his member, cleaning the pre cum off him to pretend it hadn’t gotten there in the first place.

“Does the thought of jerking off on daddy’s desk make you horny, babe?” Fallon teased him.

“Yes,” he replied.

“You look so delicious, babe,” she threw him a wink, “keep going,” she said before drinking again, “move your hand a bit faster, please. I’m getting kind of bored here,” she pretended to yawn and it only drove Liam madder, “and we don’t want that, do we?” She questioned.

“Like this, Mrs. Ridley?” He asked, closing his eyes as he tried to figure out how not to shoot his load right there as he increased the speed of his hand around him.

“Perfect,” Fallon smiled, “now that I have all this free time, I’m starting to notice what a great office daddy has,” she mentioned while standing up, “nice fireplace, nice chair, nice desk...” she continued as she walked back and forth through the small space between the desk and the window. “Maybe I should remodel my office back at home,” she made a mental note as she spoke to herself. “We should buy a few bottles of this scotch too,” she glanced at him as she poured another glass.

“Fallon, please...” Liam begged. “I can’t hold any longer,”

“Aww, does my babe want to come?” Fallon closed the distance between them and teased his lips with her own, pulling back as soon as he tried to capture them for a kiss. “Maybe he should have thought of that before he slid his hand under my dress over dinner,” bending over, she placed a quick kiss on his tip before returning to her seat on Blake’s chair. “Give your balls some attention too, babe. They’re probably jealous of all the touching they’re not getting,”

“If I touch them I won’t be able to keep myself from coming, Fallon,” Liam groaned.

“Well, that sounds like a nice challenge,” Fallon leaned back on the chair, “please, go on,” she instructed.

“Fallon, please,”

“Maybe we should just go home if you’re not going to behave,” Fallon set the glass down on the desk so she could close the buttons of her dress.

“No, no, I can behave,” Liam spoke before she could reach the first button. “I can behave,”

“Then I would like to see you focus on other body parts,” Fallon told him, “your dick is getting too much attention,”

Liam leaned back, placing his free hand behind him on the desk to keep him from falling flat on his back. Slowly, he unwrapped his fingers from his member and carefully slid his hand lower, cupping one of his balls while biting on his bottom lip.

“Gently,” Fallon instructed, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself, babe,”

“Fallon...” Liam moaned, his voice getting louder as it became harder and harder to hold his orgasm.

Fallon’s eyes travelled from his face to his lower body in less than a second when she heard the familiar moan that she loved so damn much. The one that meant he was about to give her exactly what she wanted. A devious smirk appeared on her lips when she laid her eyes on his dick. The way it was throbbing and shaking, desperate to release its content as he reached his climax, and the way all the veins popped, proving her how ready he was already, was enough to make Fallon slide the chair towards him.

“You want your wife to help you, babe?” Fallon looked up at him.

“Yes,” Liam moaned, “please,”

“I’m sure you’ve learned a very important lesson tonight...” she teased him.

“I did,” he nodded, “I sure as hell did,”

“I’m glad,” Fallon offered him a smile before wrapping her fingers softly around him, “just the way I like it,” she ran her tongue over his tip, “you did a great job, babe, but now your wife is here to take care of you...” she said before taking him in her mouth, moving her face down as she deep-throated him.

“Fal,” Liam’s hand flew to the back of her head, his fingers twisting around her hair as he set up a pace, sliding her head up and down as she sucked him.

Fallon let him go with a loud wet pop and smiled at him, “you can come, babe,” she said before taking him between her lips again.

“Oh god, Fal,” he pulled harder on her hair when he thrust his hips forward, almost gagging her as he came. “Fallon,” he moaned again, holding onto his base as he continued to shoot his load inside her mouth. “Babe, ohhh, babe,”

“Happy?” Fallon asked, swallowing every last drop while standing up.

“Come here,” Liam’s eyes were dark and his pupils were still dilated from his most recent orgasm when he used the hand on the back of her neck fo pull her closer to him.

He crashed his lips against hers and as soon as their tongues met, tangling around each other in lust and desire, Liam jumped off the desk and pushed her against the hard surface. He could taste himself on her lips and tongue and it only made him want her even more. Breaking the kiss, he reached for her legs and before Fallon could even realize what was happening, all the things that were so perfectly organized on Blake’s desk were falling to the floor as Liam laid her down on it before climbing on top of her.

“Be careful, Liam!” Fallon closed her eyes, frowning at the sound of Blake’s decorative world globe falling off the desk and crashing on the floor. “Oh god!” She covered her mouth with her hand while glancing at the broken object.

“This is not over, Mrs. Ridley,” Liam looked deep into her eyes as he settled one knee on each side of her body.

“What are you going to do, Mr. Ridley?” Fallon countered in a teasing but playful tone.

“I’m gonna enjoy my wife _properly_ now,” he whispered in her ear before sucking hard on her neck as his hands worked on pushing her dress up, pooling the fabric around her waist.

“On daddy’s desk?” Fallon pretended to be surprised about his choice of location.

“You think he will mind?” Liam spoke playfully.

“I think so many people have already had sex on this desk that he won’t even notice there’s anything different about it,” Fallon admitted with a shrug, “just be careful not to break anything else,”

“Then, Mrs. Ridley, if you’re the one calling the shots...” Liam paused, each hand holding one side of her lacy thong. As much as he wanted to just pull them down, he knew better than to do anything without her permission when she was so deep into her dominant personality. He had already suffered enough for one night and he didn’t plan on going through that nightmare again - as hot as it had been. “Shall I start?”

“Yes, please,” Fallon nodded, “they’re quite uncomfortable if you ask me,”

“And why should I put you out of your misery after the hell you just put me through?” Liam let go of her thong for a moment and moved his hand up her body, making sure he squeezed her ass, waist and breast on his way up. Running his fingers down her face he gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear while capturing her lips in his for a quick but lustful kiss.

“Maybe because _I’m_ in charge?” Fallon replied as if it was obvious. “Come on, babe,” wrapping her arms around his neck, she settled both her hands on his hair, massaging his scalp with one while the other delicately played with some of his short strands, “we both know how much you love when I boss you around so...” she paused. “Are you going to remove your wife’s thong or should we just go home?” She asked, clearly not amused by how long it was taking him to act on it.

“I’m sorry, _boss_ ,” Liam apologized immediately.

“Good boy,” Fallon smiled when she felt Liam’s hands back on her thong, pulling the soaked lacy fabric down her legs in one swift movement. He passed the tiny excuse of underwear past her black stilettos and folded it into a smaller piece before placing it in the inside pocket of his jacket. “What do you think you’re doing?” She questioned.

“Taking a souvenir,” Liam mentioned, “I believe I deserve one, don’t you?”

"Kinda gross, to be honest,” Fallon scrunched her nose, “but if you want them that bad, it’s not like I’m gonna say no,”

“You’re so ready, babe,” Liam slid his hand between her legs, spreading them apart as much as he could considering where they were lying but enough to grant him full access to her center. “Did that little show of mine make you this wet, Fallon?” He asked while rubbing his thumb against her lips, spreading her wetness all over her very sensitive core as he teased her clit.

“Yes,” Fallon nodded.

“Is this what you want, babe?” Liam asked, pushing the tip of his middle finger at her entrance. “Or would you like _this_?” Wrapping his hand around his dick, he guided it towards her and ran it over her bundle of nerves a couple of times, making sure the tip moved slowly over her entrance just to tease her before continuing its way south.

“You just came,” she reminded him, “are you sure you’re ready to go again so soon?”

“My wife is dripping wet under me...” Liam stated. He continued to rub himself against her center, running his tip between her lips while eventually pushing one or two inches into her entrance before pulling out again. “She’s also very bossy and demanding so I gotta make sure she’s satisfied if I want to keep breathing,” he teased.

“She sounds like a handful,” Fallon commented.

“Tell me about it,” Liam rolled his eyes playfully. “I don’t mind though,” he admitted, “because I actually prefer when she dominates... there’s something about her taking control and doing whatever she wants to me that drives me freaking insane,”

“You like being told what to do in bed?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“You seem like a good husband,” Fallon offered him a smile, “but you’re not getting hard fast enough so should I do something about it?” She questioned. “You know I don’t like to be kept waiting, Liam,”

“No, Mrs. Ridley,” Liam shook his head. “I don’t plan on disappointing you tonight, don’t worry,” he teased her clit with the tip of his dick, adding a tiny bit of pressure to it as he felt Fallon arch her back and throw her head backwards.

“Inside,” Fallon murmured.

“Here?” Liam positioned his hardening member at her entrance then looked into her eyes. “How am I supposed to know what to do if you’re not giving me orders anymore?” He whispered in her ear before swirling his tongue around her earlobe. “Also, remind me to give you more of these small earrings...” He traced his thumb carefully over the flower shaped peach diamond. “Those heavy and long ones always get in my way,” he groaned, finally sliding a few inches into her as he licked the sensitive spot behind her ear.

“Liam...” It was all Fallon could mutter as he pushed into her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to his size even though she was utterly ready for him.

“You have to use your words if you want to remain in charge, babe,” Liam spoke as he scattered kisses down her collarbone. “Is your husband _so_ good that you’ve forgotten how to speak?” He finished unbuttoning the top of her dress until he revealed the black lacy bra that matched the thong currently sitting in his pocket.

“You’re good,” Fallon moaned when he cupped one of her breasts, the coolness of his hand bringing chills all over her body as he squeezed it inside her bra, “you’re _very_ good, oh god!” He watched her eyes roll to the back of her head when he filled her completely.

“It’s so funny how distracted you get whenever I’m the one on top,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “You were bossing me around not too long ago, torturing me in every way possible and now you can barely say anything coherent,”

“Do you plan on moving those hips or are you going to continue with this boring talk?” Fallon threw him a glare before bending one of her knees up, setting her foot on the desk so the new angle of her leg would allow Liam to slide even deeper inside. “Come on, babe,” she gave his ass a hard squeeze.

“You feel so good...” He moaned.

Liam pushed her bra down and captured her nipple between his lips, sucking hardly on it as his hips searched for the perfect pace and rhythm. Closing her eyes, Fallon moved one of her hands to his hair, twisting her fingers in his short strands not so gently while holding his head against her chest.

“Harder,” Fallon demanded. “Why are you being so _damn_ gentle, Liam?” She complained. “Are you scared Blake will find out about this?” She asked. “Are you worried that Blake will catch you fucking his little girl on his _desk_?”

“No, I’m not _scared_ ,” Liam pulled back, sliding almost all the way out before pushing back in so fast and with so much force that Fallon’s body ended up moving a few inches towards the edge of the desk. “Is _this_ hard enough for you?” He repeated his most recent action. “Do you _want_ Blake to know what I’m doing to his daughter, Fallon?” He asked, covering her mouth with his hand when she screamed loudly at the feeling of him thrusting so hard into her.

Fallon’s head was only an inch from falling off the desk as he continued to move his hips against hers, her body sliding against the smooth surface every time he thrust into her with so much determination that she could see stars if she closed her eyes.

“Oh god, Liam,”

“How do you think Blake will feel if he finds out I’m fucking his precious daughter not only in his office but on top of his desk?” Liam teased her. “How mad do you think he will be, Fallon?” He asked, “to know that his daughter is lying on his desk, her legs spread open and no underwear because she’s so fucking wet from playing with his son in law... to know that I’m buried deep inside of her, that I’m sucking hard on her nipple and that I’m gonna make her come undone in a few minutes when I give her one hell of an orgasm right here on his desk...”

“Fuck me,” Fallon begged, squirming under his body while she lost the few self-control she still as she felt her climax approaching. “Blake can know whatever he wants...” she groaned. “I just need you to,” she paused, opening her mouth widely as she moaned again, “I need you to just...” She took a deep breath, “fuck me...” It was almost a whisper, “fuck me _faster_ , Liam,”

“I am, babe,” Liam offered her a smile, “aren’t you enjoying it?” He asked playfully.

Moving his right hand between their bodies, he began rubbing her clit with his thumb, applying the kind of pressure he knew would make her come right on the spot.

“Let go, Fal,” Liam spoke softly, “I can feel you tightening around me... you’re squeezing me, babe,” he moved his thumb in circles, pushing it even harder against her center. “Come, babe. Let go, Fallon, I want you to come first...” He continued, his tone low and rough from all the lust and desire, “I want you to come before I spill inside of you and it starts dripping off your pussy, babe,”

“OH MY GOD, LIAM!” Fallon couldn’t hold the scream that escaped his lungs when her walls clenched around him and she came while he was still moving inside of her.

“Fallon...” Liam moaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy only seconds before he came inside of her.

“Don’t move,” Fallon whispered. “I wanna feel you a little longer,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her as he snuggled his head between her head and shoulder.

“You love it, don’t you?” He teased. “Feeling it going soft inside of you as my come starts dripping between your legs,”

“Yes...” She replied shortly, still trying to regain her breath and composure after getting so high with her orgasm. “I’m feeling it right now, babe,”

“I wish I could lick that off you,” Liam whispered in her ear. “I wish I run my tongue all over your swollen lips, giving you all kind of chills as it touches your most sensitive spots...” He swayed her hips slightly just to provoke her. “But I hate to tell you that we should probably head home,” he murmured while placing quick but soft kisses on her neck.

“You stole my thong, babe,” Fallon told him, “if you don’t lick me clean then how am I supposed to walk out of here?” She questioned. “You want to see your cum rolling down my thighs as I walk to the car?”

“You do know that I’m gonna fuck you again when we get to the car, right?” Liam spoke as if it was the most natural question in the world but Fallon couldn’t hide her surprise when her eyes widened. “We might as well leave you this wet so, you know,” he paused, “I can enter you more easily in that freaking tiny Porsche that you call car,”

“Come on, Liam, give me back my thong,” Fallon insisted as he jumped off the desk and stood back on his feet.

“You said I could have it,” he pouted teasingly.

“You gotta give me something to clean this mess you made between my legs because my dad is clearly not prepared for this kind of activity since I can’t see any box of tissues lying around,” Fallon complained.

“Use your dress,” Liam rolled his eyes while zipping his pants back up.

“I’m not using my two thousand dollars dress to clean the mess _you_ made!” She glared at him. “Give me your shirt,” she demanded, “come on,”

“I’m not giving you my shirt, Fallon!” Liam shook his head. “Just use your damn dress and help me clean this desk so we can leave,”

“I hate you sometimes,” Fallon groaned loudly, running the soft and most perfect fabric of her dress over her center to clean herself.

“Does that mean we won’t do it again in the Porsche?”

“That depends on how well _you’re_ going to organize daddy’s desk, babe,” Fallon winked at him, obviously leaving all the hard work for him. “I’m feeling _very_ naughty tonight,” she stood up and bit his earlobe, “ _so naughty_ I could even let you have me somewhere else in this manor...”

“You wouldn’t say that if you didn’t have a place in mind, Fallon,” Liam eyed her suspiciously while his fingers worked on the buttons of her dress.

“Well, maybe I do,” she teased.

It took them about fifteen minutes to put everything back on its rightful place. Taking his hand in hers, Fallon walked them towards the side door since it was closer to the front door that would finally get them out of that house. While opening it carefully, she gave the office one last look to make sure everything was perfect before stepping out of the room with Liam.

“Fallon, Liam, you’re still here?” The couple jumped on the spot when they noticed Sam walking down the stairs in his robe.

“Yeah, we...” Liam babbled.

“We were just enjoying daddy’s expensive whisky,” Fallon told him. "Blake's secret bottles are better than anything we have at home,"

“Well, I’m sure he won’t mind,” Sam shrugged, taking the last few steps towards the first floor, “but you might wanna tell him you were drinking from his secret stash because last time I walked into this office to get a bottle, he yelled at me for days for going through his stuff,”

“I’m his daughter, Sam,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “and besides, he won’t know if you don’t tell him...”

“You think I got _caught_ , Fallon?” Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “I used to _steal_ from people for a living... I do _not_ get caught,” he told her, “but your dad had cameras installed in that damn office a few months ago because Adam kept snooping in his things and he decided to only tell me about them after giving me a hard time about stealing that damn bottle,"

“He what?!” Liam and Fallon screamed in panic at the same time.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “he watches everything on his phone and then he makes sure Adam stays out of his business,”

“Oh god...” Liam muttered as low as he could.

“But as you said... you’re his precious and perfect daughter,” Sam looked at her, “he won’t even care that you drank his beloved whisky,” he added. “I’m gonna head to the kitchen to make some tea... you two have a good night,”

“Okay,” Fallon turned towards Liam, who had the most terrifying look on his face, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape in complete shock. “On a scale of one to ten... how fast do we need to pack our things and move to the mountains where Blake will never hear from us ever again?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, it means you actually enjoyed reading this... 
> 
> I hope you liked it and I hope it fulfilled everyone's need of Falliam on Blake's office. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
